


#7 - Amar Pelos Dois

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [37]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Queenie's POV of her visit to Jacob's bakery.





	#7 - Amar Pelos Dois

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to Portugal on their win!

Sure, what she was doing was technically _illegal_ , but it wasn't like she could get caught, not with her abilities.

Queenie Goldstein was buying cookies. A completely innocent errand, she told herself, not buying it for a second. She had been eagerly awaiting the opening day of this particular bakery, more for the baker than the food, although she was positive it would be delicious.

"Excuse me," she turned at the sound of his voice, smile growing slightly, "May I help you?"

He was _adorable_. She asked in her most polite and earnest voice, "Yes, please. I wanted some cookies, but everything looks so _good_. What would you suggest?"

Jacob the Muggle smiled in return, quick to give his honest opinion of his work, "These are some of my personal favorites, but the almond flavor is strong, so if you're not a fan, don't get them. Over here are some made from my grandma's recipe. I'd recommend them to anyone. The frosted ones are extremely sweet, if that's more your style."

"I love sweet things," she winked at him, causing him to blush and his disbelieving thought of, 'Does she think I'm sweet?' to broadcast loudly.

"Would you mind awfully if I mixed and matched?" she questioned, and he quickly shook his head, "Not at all."

"Good. I'll take six of each," she said, "But only if you agree to join my sister and I for dinner to share."

Jacob blinked, thinking loudly, 'Did the drop-dead gorgeous doll just invite me to dinner?' and, 'Say something, idiot, you've been gaping at her for way too long.'

"I'd love to," he manages and is rewarded with another smile in return.

When she hands him the cash, there's a piece of paper tucked into it as well, with an address and a name. A light scratching at the back of his mind, similar to the one he felt when he first saw Queenie, or so the name on the paper said, anyway. He felt like he knew what it meant. He wished he could remember. Oh well. He couldn't worry about that when he had plans with a beautiful woman.

In an apartment a short ways off, a dark haired witch was staring at a blond one, incredulousness present in every feature.

"You invited _who_ to _where_?"

"Do calm down, Tina, it's not as if I'm breaking the law- oh, wait, well, it's not as if I'm breaking a _good_ law..."


End file.
